I Swear He's a Sadist
by Cody-kun
Summary: Sasuke's staying with his brother for the summer, and previously hidden feelings surface. Kind of PWP. Rated M for a reason!


**Okey dokey. So.**

**I wrote this in a fit of Itachi's-death-related depression. (Yes; I just watched those episodes for the first time. Iamsobehind /dies)**

**THEY ARE PERFECT TOGETHER, AND I'M PISSED OFF AT THAT LITTLE DUCK-ASS EMO BOY FOR NOT SEEING THAT ITACHI LOVED HIM AND ADSJKGSADSJKGG *flips table***

**Ignore me.**

**Anyways, this is one of my first attempts at seriously writing a somewhat decent lemon, so uh, please don't be too mean :c**

**Warning: incest and homosexuality and sex and all that good stuff.**

**Don't like, don't read; simple as that.**

**If you flame, I will laugh and proceed to ignore the fuck out of you.**

**Yeah. **

**Please review! :D**

* * *

Aniki is coming home late today.

I guess it's pretty sad that a sixteen-year-old boy is waiting with bated breath for his older brother to come home. But, whatever. I love my Aniki, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that.

When I learned that I was going to be staying with him for the summer, it took all of my self control for me to not start laughing and smiling and freaking out like a giddy little kid. I do have a reputation, after all. But _still_. I have my Nii-san to myself for the _whole_ summer; and I only got here this morning so we have two whole months left. Aside from his god-awful work hours, I get to spend as much time as I want to with my amazing, handsome, gorgeous, and _perfect_ older brother. I sound like a schoolgirl with a crush, don't I? Well, I'm not gonna lie; I _do_ have a pretty big crush on my Nii-san.

Scratch that.

I'm in _love_ with my Nii-san. I have been ever since I can remember. I know some people may say that: "Oh, it's sick and wrong! You're brothers!" or whatever, but I've long since gotten over the fact that we're blood-related. I couldn't care less at this point; unfortunately, I can't say the same for him. Well, actually, I've never brought it up to him, and not just because of the "us-being-brothers" thing. I'm really just convinced he's asexual or something.

Sometimes I doubt he even knows what sex _is._

Okay, okay. Maybe I'm exaggerating. But I doubt he ever brings anyone home, male or female. He's a single, twenty-one-year-old male, for Christ's sake! Doesn't he have needs?! I lived with him my entire life up until he moved out last year, and he _never_ even mentioned having a significant other. I, being the bisexual playboy that I am, have had a ton of girl and boyfriends and I can't imagine being celibate. But I didn't love any of them, and most of the relationships were over within a couple of months because I "never showed affection", or something stupid like that. Oh, well. Hopefully Itachi will come home soon. I've been waiting for him all day, after all. I only got to see him for five minutes this morning before he had to leave for work; only long enough for him to let me in and say a quick hello. I lie down on the couch and decide to make myself comfortable until he finally arrives.

"Wake up, little brother."

I hear Itachi's voice trying to rouse me. I must have fallen asleep while waiting for him to come home. I open my eyes halfway; they're still heavy with sleep.

"Konbanwa, Nii-san," I mumble sleepily. Japanese is our mother tongue, although Itachi and I are both fluent in English and have lived in the states our entire lives.

He laughs lightly, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I can't believe the sound of him laughing alone is enough to make me want him. It seems being away from him for a year only made my "unnatural" affections grow stronger. I open my eyes all the way and look up into the face of the god that is my brother. He's kneeling next to the couch and his face is only about a foot above mine. I feel myself blush a little bit and I hope to God he doesn't notice it. Of course, my Nii-san is very perceptive.

"Why are you flushed, Otouto?" He inquires, using the pet-name he knows I love so much. He gingerly places his hand on my forehead, feeling for a high temperature. I shake my head in hopes of that somehow reducing the now violent blush that adorns my cheeks. He removes his hand and smiles at me. Sometimes, I swear he _knows_ how I feel, but he just ignores it or something. Sadistic bastard. I scowl at him which causes his smile to grow even bigger.

"I-I'm just getting sick or something. Don't worry about me." I mumble. I know my brother will probably ask me about it later, but he backs off for now.

"Well, what would you like for dinner, Sasuke?"

I roll my eyes. _Dinner_ was five hours ago; at least, for normal people. It's eleven o'clock at night now, and my stomach feels like an aching black hole.

"Anything sounds good to me. I'm fucking starving," I reply nonchalantly. Itachi gives me a disproving look which was undoubtedly caused by my use of coarse language. My brother is such a prude, I swear.

"I'll order pizza if that's alright with you, otouto. I doubt anything else is open at this time."

"Hn."

I sit up on the couch, squishing myself into the corner to make room for my older brother. He stands up and then plops down next to me. He's a little too close for comfort, in my opinion.

"Nii-saaaan," I whine.

"Yes?"

"Why're you so close to me?"

He laughs lightly and scoots even _closer_ to me. "Is there anything wrong with wanting to be close to my _adorable_ little brother?"

I can feel my cheeks heating up again. That probably has something to do with the way he emphasized the word "adorable", although that could have just been the product of my imagination. When I offer no response, he whips out his cell phone and proceeds to call the local pizza parlor. He orders two medium pizzas, one cheese and one pepperoni, and a two-liter of Pepsi. He shuts his phone and sets it on the small table next to the couch; which, of course, means that he has to reach over me. God, I can only imagine what my face must look like at this very moment. My brother really is a sadist.

He shoots me a worried look, but doesn't mention anything about my flushed face. That's just another thing that I can add to the never ending list of reasons why I'm in love with Itachi Uchiha; he doesn't pry.

"So…" I begin. "Why did you invite me up here?"

"I missed you, Sasuke. I missed seeing my adorable little brother every day."

There he goes throwing around that word again. I cringe a little.

"I'm not _adorable,_" I hiss. "I'm _sixteen_." I stick out my lower lip in my trademark pout. It takes me a second to realize that that probably wasn't the manliest thing in the world for me to do.

Itachi smirks. He leans closer to me, close enough to whisper in my ear.

"Would you rather I called you _sexy_, Otouto?"

His hot breath on my ear causes me to shiver and it takes me a second to process what he just said. God, I must look like a fucking tomato.

Oh, and I should probably be admitted to a hospital, because I'm obviously hallucinating.

"W-What?!" I sputter. I'm convinced I'm going mental.

Itachi's smirk only grows wider.

"Otouto…" He breathes. "I've _missed_ you."

He nibbles on my earlobe, causing me to shudder. There's no way in hell this is happening.

"You have no idea how long I've wished to have you all to myself, little brother." He whispers huskily.

"What the _fuck_ Itachi?" I try my best to sound menacing, but most of that came out as a half-moan because now he's nibbling on my neck, and I have a _very_ sensitive neck.

"Don't even try to lie and say that you haven't thought about this," he whispers as he brings his face level with mine.

"I-I…" My brain can't form any coherent thought at this moment. I think I've gone into shock.

He smirks so sexily at me that I feel like I could cum from just that look alone.

I moan a little and I guess he took that as a good sign, because suddenly his lips are on mine and I can't ever remember feeling this amazing in my short sixteen years of living. You know that whole thing about feeling sparks when you kiss your true love? That's the biggest understatement in existence. I feel like my entire body; no, my entire _being,_ is on fire. My heart thuds like mad in my chest and I can hear it in my ears.

I kiss back hungrily. God knows how many years I lied awake yearning for the feeling of his lips on my own. He plunders my mouth, and I know I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to. His tongue dances with mine, and I try to fight him for dominance (I am a _man_, after all), but he's definitely more experienced than even _I_ am; and that's saying something.

So much for him being asexual.

We kiss for a few minutes, or maybe it's eternity; my perception of reality is wavering at the moment. All I know is when we finally part for air, we're both panting heavily and I'm positive that I must be dreaming. He smiles at me with half-lidded eyes and brings a hand up to stroke my cheek. I didn't notice that I'd gotten on top of him and was straddling his waist sometime during our little make-out session. Not that I'm complaining, of course.

"I love you," he whispers as he strokes my face lovingly. "I've loved you for so long, baby brother."

I smile so wide my face feels like it could break. It's not one of those smirks I'm always throwing around; no, this is an actual smile, and I feel so happy that I'm positive I could die right this second and I would never have any regrets.

"I love you too," I breathe. "So much it hurts."

He beams at me and brings me in for another kiss. I can actually _feel_ the love radiating off of my nii-san as his lips move against my own. God, I'm in heaven. I moan a little into the kiss, because somewhere along the line I started to get hard and my semi-arousal just brushed against something else that felt suspiciously hard.

Then, the doorbell rings.

We begrudgingly detach ourselves from one another; I roll off of him onto the couch and he stands up to fetch his wallet. I spot an obvious lump in the front of his jeans and I snicker.

"Need some help with that, _N__ii-san_?" I purr, eyeing his tell-tale sign of arousal.

"Brat." He growls, obvious lust shining in his eyes.

He disappears down the hallway to get our food and I'm left alone for a couple of minutes to contemplate everything that's transpired in the past thirty minutes. Wait; it's been thirty minutes?! Time really _does_ fly by when you're having fun; but, I just made out with my older brother. My incredibly _sexy_ older brother who I've been in love with for the better part of my childhood.

Well, I guess this summer's going to be even better than I thought.

Soon, he returns to the living room and he sets the pizza boxes, two plastic cups and 2 liter soda bottle down on the ground. He leaves the room for a second before returning with two dinner trays which he quickly sets up and places our food and cups upon. I can tell that food is the farthest thing from either of our minds at the moment, but he still shoves a pizza box towards me and tells me to eat. I groan, but comply anyway. I doubt I can refuse anything that Itachi asks me to do. It's just like old times; well, minus the making out and obvious sexual tension permeating the room. I notice Itachi watching me as I eat my cheese pizza, so I decide I may as well make this worth his while.

I can make eating pizza sexy, right? I am an Uchiha, after all.

I glance up at him suggestively as I take a nice-sized bite of my pizza, letting the cheese stretch a bit before I bite it off. I carefully lick around my mouth to make sure there are no spare crumbs while never once breaking eye contact. He groans a little bit, and I smirk in triumph.

"I can think of better uses for that tongue, otouto."

I bite my lip.

Well, damn. Pizza suddenly just doesn't seem that important anymore.

I guess Itachi must have been thinking the same thing because before I can even register the fact that there's no longer food in my hand or a pizza box on my lap, Itachi has already claimed my lips and little jolts of electricity are racing up and down my spine. I moan into his mouth as he continues to spar with my tongue. He presses himself flush against me and I tangle my hands in his hair and wrap my legs around his waist, pulling his body as close to mine as physically possible. Our groins brush against each other, and I can feel my arousal reawakening.

"Fuuuck, Aniki," I moan when we finally break the kiss for air. Itachi is an incredible kisser and I don't think I've ever been this hard in my life.

"Clothes. Off. _ Now_." He growls.

I shiver. I have a kink for being ordered around in the bedroom (or living room), believe it or not. He moves off of me and to the other end of the couch so I can undress myself properly. I push the snack tables out of the way to make room for myself, and I stand up. I blush a little under Itachi's appraising eyes.

I've always hated stripping first.

Yeah, even the great Sasuke Uchiha can get a little self-conscious sometimes. _Get over it_. But, alas, I comply without so much as a whine. There are other more _pressing_ matters to attend to, such as the one currently being tortured by the confines of my overly-tight designer jeans. So I strip.

_Slowly_.

Or as slowly as I can with a full hard-on in these godforsaken skinny jeans. I hope whoever designed these rots in hell.

Soon, I've gotten my shirt off and tossed it somewhere long forgotten, and now I'm shimmying out of these accursed jeans. Eventually, they are off as well, and all I have on are my tight black boxers which do nothing to hide the large tent I'm currently sporting.

"I want _everything_ off, little brother." I bite my lip as I bend down, turning around and letting my boxers drop to the floor while giving Itachi a nice view of my ass. I straighten myself up and turn to face my older brother. Itachi licks his lips, raking his eyes over every inch of my too-exposed body and I feel myself heat up from head to toe.

"You're so _sexy_, Otouto." He whispers huskily.

Oh my God.

Forget being self-conscious; I just need my Nii-san to fuck me already.

I saunter over to him and lean down with only a few inches of air separating our lips. "I don't think it's fair if I'm the only one naked, _Aniki_." I purr. "I'm anxious to see the body I've been fantasizing about for so long." I bend down to bite his neck gently, hoping that it's even half as sensitive as mine is. It must be, because Itachi just moaned pretty damn loudly and I really don't think it's physically possible for me to be any harder right now.

He stands up quickly and I sprawl out where he had been sitting. He hastily rids himself of all clothing while never once breaking eye contact with me.I rake my eyes over my brother's nude body. It's even better than I imagined. I could never have imagined his perfectly-sculpted abs and rigid cock in a way that would even come _close_ to the real thing.

I chew on my bottom lip suggestively. I want him, and I want him _now_.

As though he can read my thoughts, he lunges at me, pinning me below him and ravaging my mouth with his tongue. I break the kiss, much to Itachi's dismay. He shoots me a puzzled look, which soon switches to one of worry.

"If you want to stop, we can, Sasuke. It isn't my intention to force myself on you."

I look at him like he just sprouted four extra heads.

"Aniki, if my rock-hard cock is any indication, I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to." I roll my hips for emphasis which causes our arousals to grind beautifully against one another. We both moan loud and long at the much-desired friction.

"I was simply going to suggest putting my tongue to work on _other_ things, as you mentioned earlier," I whisper huskily.

He smiles at me sensually.

"I didn't know my little brother would be such an eager little _slut_." He groans, punctuating the last word with a rather aggressive thrust of his hips.

God, it's like my brother tore a page from my personal book of kinks.

"I'm your slut, Aniki!" I moan as he continues to thrust his arousal against my own.

He moves off of me I whimper at the lost of contact. Itachi sprawls out at the opposite end of the couch, and beckons me with his fingers like he used to do when we were children. The only difference being this time, I know I'm not going to get a flick on the forehead.

We're also naked and sweaty and hard so I guess that's pretty different, too.

I crawl towards him as seductively as I can on his small couch and perch myself between his open thighs. I know I shouldn't be nervous; I am an expert when it comes to giving head (or so I've been told), but I _really_ don't want to mess this up. I start by grasping his erection at the base and _slowly_ licking up the length of his cock. He lets out a shuddered breath, which I find encouraging.

But_ damn_.

I could tell he was big before, but up close I can tell that he's _massive_. It's a really good thing I figured out how to rid myself of that pesky gag reflex when I first began practicing the art of giving head. I'm really just worried about how my ass is going to be able to take this; but at the same time, I can't help the shiver of excitement running down my spine at the prospect of riding my Aniki's huge cock.

I lick the head of his length as I would an ice cream cone before enveloping the tip in my warm and waiting mouth. I close my eyes as the taste of precum hits my tongue. My brother tastes sweet; I'd expect nothing less from him, after all. I suck greedily, hoping to coax more pearly drops from his incredible length.

"Stop teasing, Sasuke," Itachi moans.

I peer up into my brother's obsidian eyes with a practiced look of innocence. I notice him trying to stifle a long and deep moan as I gently coax more and more of his length down my greedy throat while never once breaking eye contact. Soon, my nose touches neatly-trimmed black curls and I realize that, much to my surprise, I actually managed to get his _entire_ cock down my throat. I must have some serious skills. He groans as I begin bobbing my head up and down his length. I pull back until there's nothing left in my mouth and press a kiss on the head of his erection. I smile seductively, but before my brother has a chance to complain, I've already buried him deep within my throat yet again.

"You're such a little cockslut, Sasuke." He groans as he grabs my hair and begins fucking my face.

I hum in agreement and hollow my cheeks and allow him to fuck my mouth however he pleases, while still maintaining those innocent eyes I've worked so hard to master. I feel my own cock throbbing with need, and snake a hand down my torso to offer myself a little bit of relief.

I gaze into my Aniki's half-lidded, coal-black eyes as I touch myself. I moan around the length in my mouth; this entire situation is turning me on more than anything else ever has in my entire life. I taste precum oozing into my mouth (and down my throat) liberally, and I can tell that my brother is getting close. I pick up the pace on my own length as well, feeling the need to release coiling in my stomach.

He pulls himself out of my mouth with a lewd 'pop', and I whimper at the loss. He grabs the hand that I'd been jerking myself off with as well, and brings it to his mouth, licking off traces of my own precum. He smirks at me as he takes my fingers from his mouth.

I told you, my brother is a damn _sadist_.

"Aniki," I whine. "I wanted you to cum in my mouth." I can see how my words effected him and I try to grab for his cock again, but he bats my hand away. I sniffle. "Was I not doing I good job?" I say, pouring on the faux-hurt in my voice.

He shoots me an incredulous look, which still manages to look sexy as hell.

"You and I both know that wasn't the case, Sasuke. As much as I'd like to cum in that slutty little mouth of yours, there's somewhere _else_ I have in mind," he growls.

I grin.

"Why didn't you just say so?" I breathe.

He brings three fingers to my mouth and before he even has the chance to tell me what to do, I'm sucking on them eagerly. I twirl my tongue in-between every digit, making sure that they're as wet as possible. I know I'm going to need to be thoroughly prepared if I'm taking that _monster_. I release them from my mouth with a 'pop', and position them at my entrance. He takes over from here, and probes for a second until he slips his first finger inside. He doesn't waste time in shoving a second one in as well, although it doesn't slip in as easily as the first.

I know I'm still tight, despite having had anal sex with a couple of guys in the past. I'm not a _complete_ whore.

He begins pumping his digits quickly, and I moan lewdly as his fingers brush against my prostate. "There, Aniki!" I practically scream as his fingers brush against it again, this time with more force.

"You're a loud little slut, aren't you?" He moans and I nod in response.

He slips a third finger inside, and I wince a little. It doesn't really _hurt_, but I know his cock definitely will; although, I never said I minded a little pain, now did I? He continues to finger fuck me and soon my hips are moving of their own accord to meet his every thrust; but then he removes his fingers and I'm practically pouting.

"You're so mean, Nii-san."

He laughs lowly and it sounds like pure sex.

"I think you'll want something bigger in that tight little hole of yours, _Sasuke_."

Correction; _that_ sounded like pure sex.

I moan, because honestly; how would you respond to something like that?

I sprawl back across the opposite arm of the sofa and watch him with hungry, lust-filled eyes. He spits on his hand and runs it over his manhood a couple of times, moaning at the friction of his calloused hands against his aching need. He crawls over to me and catches my lips in a searing kiss that leaves me panting.

"I love you," he whispers while lining himself up with my entrance.

He wastes no time in slamming into me. I moan in half-pain and half-pleasure as he sets a brutal pace from the beginning. He slams into me so harshly that I feel like I'm being ripped apart, but for some reason I'm enjoying every second of it.

"FUCK!" I scream at the top of my lungs as he hits my prostate dead-on.

I'm suddenly very glad that my brother doesn't live in an apartment, because I'm pretty sure I would have woken up everyone in his building.

"God, Sasuke," Itachi moans. "You're so fucking _tight_."

I can barely hear what he's said over my own noises, but I don't think either of us mind. He leans down and begins sucking harshly on my neck, and I can already tell it's going to leave a noticeable hickey; not that I mind. I want the world to know that I'm Itachi's, and _only_ Itachi's. He bites down harshly, and I can feel blood oozing out. I scream louder. He licks apologetically at the wound, but since I've made no obvious signs of displeasure, I guess he's figured out that I actually enjoy a little bit of pain during sex. He continues to slam into me at full-force and before long I can feel myself teetering on the edge.

"G-gonna cum!" I scream as he plows into me mercilessly.

"Scream my name." He groans as he grasps my erection and pumps me in time with his thrusts. I feel myself plummet off the edge and my mind swirls in incredible pleasure. It's so intense that I'm almost scared that I might black out. "ITACHI!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I paint our chests with pearly white cum. Some of it even manages to get on my face, but I really couldn't care less right now.

"You're so fucking hot with cum on your face, Otouto." Itachi moans deeply as he speeds up his thrusts.

Soon, his thrusts become more sporadic and he cums, shooting his seed deep inside of me while groaning my name. He collapses onto my chest, breathing heavily and clearly spent. We lay there like that for awhile, panting and coming down from our natural high. Itachi gazes up at me with nothing but pure love in his eyes, and I hope that the dam of emotions I've kept bottled up inside for far too many years is reflecting in my own identical obsidian orbs.

"I love you so fucking much," I choke out. For some reason I feel like I'm on the verge of tears, but I know they're from happiness.

"I love you too, Sasuke. I love you more than anything," he whispers as he levels his face with mine. He places a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling back and smiling widely at me.

"You still have cum on your face, Sasuke."

I blush furiously. He chuckles, and begins licking my cum off of my face and chest. He even pauses to play with my left nipple, swirling around it with his tongue and biting it harshly.

He's a damn sadist, I tell you!

"Bastard," I mutter as I feel my own manhood stirring back to life. I suddenly feel something hardening in my ass, and I realize that that's his dick and he's still inside me and _fuck I am going to be really sore when I wake up_.

"Ready for round two?"

I groan.

Itachi is definitely not asexual.

* * *

**And Sasuke and Itachi never ate their poor pizza. :c**

**I finished this at 2:58 in the morning.**

**Oh.**

**Well, please review.**

**Nowtheworldknowswhatapervert Iam. **

***hides in shame***

**BY THE WAY. I was considering maybe making this a twoshot. Any input on that? Anyone? x:**

**Thank you for** **reading~!  
**


End file.
